The Gearworks Wars
Gameplay This collaboration is an ongoing war between Gearworks and any user-created mecha who wishes to challenge him. The term mecha in this adventure is defined as any giant construct or living thing controlled by a smaller being. Rules *Godmodding is forbidden, as Gearworks' D-Warper will make this impossible. *This is a battle of mechas; you cannot fight Gearworks with weak things such as soldiers or people. *There is no challenger limit. Gearworks has a vast armada and he is prepared to use it if he needs to. *Gearworks is defeated when both his War Siege Cathedral and personal mecha are destroyed. *You can create any type of mecha. You can also have a base for repairs, drone creation, etc. *After Gearworks' turn, all players have 2 days to post their attacks. Gearworks will attack on the third day. Communication is possible at any time. *Damage that is done to another person must be determined by said person, unless something unfair is done, in which case they will be D-Warped. Characters * Gearworks Gearworks is attempting an invasion of the forum to acquire its data core, which will assist him in taking over the internet. Player Mechas * Terramech (earthexe) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=255941#p255941 A floating terraforming ship in the likeness of earthexe's avatar. Designed to withstand harsh environments, so blunt/direct force does little damage. Can alter the weather and deploy various elements. * M-01P Peregrine (Akumu) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256075#p256075 Armed with Feuervoegel missiles, rocket boosters, and a railgun. * YTMND-XM Advanced Mechanical Weapons Platform (DimJim) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256749#p256749 It'll kill you with the PTKFGS. Boasts an arsenal of miniature tornadoes, drunken missiles, and LOUD NOISES. * Coilmech 200 (Archduke_Ferdinand) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256204#p256204 An unrefined but fairly sturdy mech that utilizes electrical and steam power. Moves slowly and uses shock-based attacks. * Reptilian Mecha (Declipse) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256358#p256358 Piloted by Gristholl, the Great MagicSmith. * DracoMecha (Plagorath) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256518#p256518 An autonomous cyborg made of Draco-Diamondilium, the hardest material ever known. Piloted by Teinaava. * Mox (Ixcaliber) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=258750#p258750 James Mox, master demon summoner, currently rides atop a Greater Monstrosity, a giant bug-like demon that spits acid. * White Fang (Daedalus) '''http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256905#p256905 A white, blue and red humanoid mech. The left arm is far larger than the right and has a blade attached at the elbow while the right arm holds a multi-functional rifle. It also carries RCR (Recon Communication Reflector) Probes. * '''Artino (toaster1) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=259728#p259728 Articulate, or Artino as he would like to be called, is a satelite from the future and uses his ability of communications and network hacking to control his personal machine army down on the ground. He is stuck in space and as such cannot influence the battle directly. He does have an incredibly powerful sheild, however, just incase Gearworks aims up. It is not ever used, but he CAN control basic Gearots if he puts all his effort into it. * The Golem (Not The Author) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=260035#p260035 A large mound of dirt topped with a sizable boulder. Presently has a floating hand and shield slab; both made of rock, of course. * Stick Mecha (Plet53) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=260751#p260751 A stick figure with metal armor, arm cannons, and jet-boots. * Renon (Fera) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=260674#p260674 A black, smooth mecha that is made of a substance his master, Lady Memory, calls 'Neo-Magicite'. It is currently unknown what the true capabilities that this mech currently holds, but Memory has indicated that Renon is incredibly adaptable, being able to recreate many weapons and tools. * Mech 1 (Aryogaton) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=261029#p261029 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=280759#p280759 A four-legged mech with some resemblance to a squid. * Mech 2 (Aryogaton) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=282837#p282837 Essentially, a walking bunker. Its main form of defense is a strong energy shield. It also has a fairly large arsenal at its disposal, including a near-infinite swarm of human-sized robots carrying various armaments. * Neo Tank (NintyUK) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=262528#p262528 A Giant 4-legged walking tank. *'Neo Celesta (NintyUK)'http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=314335#p314335 A Giant flying Attack platform. It can teleport other Mechs to it's main deck and then transport and supply them. It has a large main cannon as well as a lower hatch for attacking with explosive weapons. * Orb of the Titans (Lagren) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=263076#p263076 A hovering orb forged by ancient masters of magic. Powered by quicksilver and armed with seven swords. * Defense Base Alpha (TimrodDX) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=263077#p263077 * Æther (TheBoyd) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=265849#p265849 Made of molten platinum. Very agile and can dodge attacks not directed at the head or body by assuming a fluid form. * Artanas (FKOD) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=266552#p266552 Summoned by and under the command of Issthene. Not physically powerful, but has control over water and ice. * Corona(?) (Schazer) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=271024#p271024 Piloted by Schazer the Coronusmeister, who can use a combination of geomagnetism, nearby electrical fields, and solar wind to shift her field of influence to affect nearby metal and electrical objects. She can also affect radio communications, either positively or negatively. * Kathy (Bytemoth) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=271048#p271048 Telepathically controlled through her exposed brain by a squadron of psychic wasp-like creatures, who are given orders from their home realm through a hivemind. * Chronos Mech (Chronos Mage) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=271152#p271152 A time-based mech with the ability to age entities by decades in mere seconds and send objects into the future. * ...and 6 others yet unrecognized by the player list: **'PointlessMecha (Dragon Fogel)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=256304#p256304 **'The Statue of Liberty (MyifanW)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=273348#p273348 **'XI (Nekokaburi)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=272231#p272231 **'Sigil (Mr. Eldritch)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=273653#p273653 **'The Shadow Hawk (Lankie)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=273748#p273748 **'The Gilgamesh (snoomanwaff)' http://www.mspaintadventures.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=37&t=3777&start=525 * This could be you! Join the fight! Gearworks' Forces * Torateon, The Great Gear Gearworks' personal mecha. Little is known about it. Destroying both it and Gearworks Siege War Cathedral are the requirements to win. * Gearworks Siege War Cathedral! Gearworks' personal floating base. It is the size of a small moon and is used to mass produce troops. It has one million Armor Points and 10,000 Shield Points. Destroying both it and Torateon are the requirements to win. Has hidden mechanical limbs, that can be unfolded and used at will, often to crush small mechs. No-one was really surprised when this happened. * Gearots Gearots appear to be Gearwork's standard units. They have 500 Armor Points and are eight meters tall. * Gearot Sergeant The Gearot Sergeant appears to be an upgraded version of a basic Gearot; made from non-rusting steel and with seemingly more complex weaponry. He has 2000 Armor Points and is twelve meters tall. *''Missile Gearots '' Missile Gearots seem to be a variant of the standard Gearot, armed with rockets. They stand 9m tall, and have 500 A.P Category:Collaborations